Laws of attraction
by xcatchingstars
Summary: Guilty or not Elena G won her place in Damon's heart, a well known cop from Los Angeles. Will their attraction get in the way of solving the murder case?


**Tears And Rain**

**How I wish I could surrender my soul;** **Shed the clothes that become my skin;** **See the liar that burns within my needing.** **How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.** **How I wish I had screamed out loud,** **Instead I've found no meaning.**

Elena's POV:

She ran her shaking hands through her hair. Was it just the mirror or did she really look that pale? She washed her hands that were covered in blood and tried to make up her mind. She had two choices. She could run, damn she wanted to run but she was just tired. Or she could go to the police and tell her story. She heard a loud bang on the door. She opened it slowly as her eyes grew wide.

"Elena Gilbert?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes Mister-"

"Salvatore. I'm from the CBI and we're investigating the murder of Jeremy Gilbert. Our people informed us that you called 911."

I couldn't believe that he was a police officer. I mean his looks were just confusing me. If I had met him on the street I probably would've thought that he was a model or something. His uniform fitted perfectly his muscular arms, and his dark hair made his gorgeous blue eyes even more obvious.

"Yes sir." I was trying to be polite but who was I kidding, my eyes were burning with desire.

"Which was the state you found him in?"

"He was already dead. I started shaking his body, I couldn't believe my eyes." My voice began to shake as I realized that my brother was dead.

"So you didn't kill him?"

"No." he surprised me with his direct question.

"Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes. I was at my mother's place. She can confirm." I smiled sure of my statement.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long will this whole thing take?"

"It can take from weeks to months. It depends on the case. We will try our best to help you though." his police uniform fit perfectly his muscular body structure. "If you don't mind I'm going to take something to eat."

"Sure. Actually my shift is over too. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all."

Damon's POV:

We headed towards my favorite restaurant and we took lunch together. We got to know each other and she had something, she had something that made me want to get to know her better. For the next three weeks we met daily and I didn't want her to think that I was just spending time with her to get closer to the case. On the other hand I kept telling everybody from work so. It felt like it was the right choice. I mean she's the main suspect, not to mention the fact that those people I was trying to fool were detectives, they could easily figure out when somebody was lying but somehow I managed it fine. I was waiting for Elena. We were supposed to go to the nearest park. We were going to have a nice picnic since it was so sunny outside. I think that I know why with Elena it is different. She sees beyond the 'cop mask'.Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I love getting up in the morning and knowing that today and tomorrow and the day after that I am gonna take a little amount of pain from somebody's family, wife, close relatives by making justice. I love catching those cold-hearted bastards. It's not only that they actually love killing people, they think it's fun. That's not the only thing that made me want to work for the police though. My mom died when I was little. She was the one person in the world that I genuinely admired. We haven't found out until today who murdered her. My dad and I wanted to get used to the idea in peace but we couldn't since her killer was basically walking the streets of Los Angeles. I know how it feels like to toss at night knowing that the person why died - my mom deserves more. We, her family deserved more. So I wanted to help other people, I didn't want them to feel like I used to.

I remember when I first met Elena, she reminded me so much of my mom. Her dark brown eyes, were so pure, full of innocence. The second she spoke I recognized her southern accent, the one I was so used to hear, it was like a melody to my ears. My mother's voice was echoing through my mind. Her driving me to school every morning, my mom reading me a good night story and checking twice under the bed just to make me sure that there were no monsters, my mother baking her famous cherry cake. I can still feel it's taste in my mouth late at night. With Elena it was the same, she was genuinely fond of people, she was shy at times but when it came down to defending her loved ones, her mouth wouldn't stop giving solid arguments. In the sunshine, her features lightened. She seemed more fragile, vulnerable, just like my mom did. Both of them were getting defensive when someone was hitting their soft spot, they were almost 'closing themselves'. You could be left on the outside as fast as they had let you in. They had their differences though. 'Lena was full of love, I could see it in her eyes. At times I believed that she would eventually explode. She just had so much to offer not only to the people who were lucky enough to be a part of her life but also to the world. She intrigued me in a way that nobody has ever before. I spotted her looking kind of lost. My eyes traveled down her body and stopped as soon as I realized that she was heading towards a different side of the park.

"'Lena!" I shouted waiting for her eyes to meet mine.

She turned and giggled "Damoooon!" She pouted. "I didn't see you."

"Sit." I said patting a spot next to me.

"This is perfect!" She said amazed of the effort I put into organizing everything.

After a few drinks and a delicious meal which I might say was one of the best that I have ever cooked we laid on the grass in a more comfortable position.

"Do you think that I am guilty, Damon?"

Her question surprised me. The truth is that I was desperately trying to find new leads and something that proved Elena's innocence but everything lead me to a death end. I didn't want to believe that it could be HER fault. Hell, I wasn't even considering it.

"No. I mean how could you be guilty, right?"

"I - I ..." She took a deep breath trying to find her words and there, for a moment she scared me. "I'm telling you this because during these past weeks you have been my best friend and I trust you, Damon." She took my hand and I started to slowly melt. I wanted to hold her so badly. "I don't exactly remember Damon. I - I blacked out." She started to slowly panic "But what if that is a sign of my mind trying to avoid what happened? What if I killed my brother? What if I can't see you again?" I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "Shhh Elena. You're just going to be fine. You'll never lose me."

"Promise?" She looked into my eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, I promise."

Oh god, what was I getting myself into?

Elena's POV:

These past weeks with Damon have been... intense. He appeared in my life at an unexpected point. He makes me feel happier, he makes the pain go away. I just hope that he'll stick around. We had a lot of fun together. A week ago, he came at my house and it was really late. He struggled to get me out of the house but he convinced me eventually. I could hardly say no to him. We looked at the stars and he showed me a tiny one that was shining so bright. We called it Emma because I thought that it was a girl, given it's fragile look. It was_ our_ star. After of course I regretted my stubbornness, I should have gotten out of the bed as soon as he had asked me to. It was such a perfect little moment, I think I will remember it for the rest of my life. I have also been trying to remember what happened to my brother and I can hardly come up with anything. I just feel this weird rush of ... guilt through my body. It's weird. However I'm delighted with my decision. I'm glad that I didn't choose to run this time. It might just be worth it.

"Lena?"

"I'm sorry. Got caught up in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes shining with worry.

I was about to answer, reassuring him that everything is okay but a blurry image appeared in front of my eyes.

_"ELENA!ELENA!" My mom seemed to be vanished. She was shaking me._

_Wait, was that Jeremy? Oh my god, that is his body. I started to tremble. I was holding a knife and I was covered in blood. BLOOD ON MY HANDS. I must have arrived right after Jeremy was killed, that must be it. I could have found the knife near his body. But wait, my mother told me that I was home, the knife wasn't found. Where did it disappear? Maybe my mind was just playing tricks. I was surely hallucinating everything._

And suddenly Damon's figure appeared once again in front of my eyes. He asked questions but I didn't really tell him what i had seen. Am I a killer? No, I can't be.

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
